Celebrity Talk Show
by XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX
Summary: Elena Gilbert-a movie star-and Damon Salvatore-the hot and sexy worldwide supermodel-are together, engaged as a couple. At a celebrity talk show, hear what they have to say about each other. AU one-shot. Please review! Damon/Elena


**Author's Note: Hey, everyone, so this is a Delena one-shot. If any of you have read my fanfic "Difficult to Win, Easy to Lose," this one-shot is sort of an extended version of the chaper _Celebrity Couple. _Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

**

* * *

**

The blond celebrity hostess gave the camera wide smile to the. "Good afternoon, everybody! Welcome to the Cindy Questionnaire Talk Show. This is the show where we take our hottest celebrity couples and find out about them!"

The hostess turned to Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, who were sitting on the couch across from her, lounging comfortably in each other's arms.

"We're here with the famous Elena Gilbert, and her hubby _and _future husband, the _hot _and _sexy_ Damon Salvatore."

Damon smirked. "You got that right, Cindy."

The hostess winked back. "So, Damon, how does it feel to give your life up for some _monotonous retired_ actress like Elena?"

Elena gaped in offense and surprise. "Excuse me—"

"Kitten, I'll take care of this," Damon murmured to her, kissing her on the nose lightly.

She immediately calmed down and kept quiet.

He turned back to Cindy. "Trust me, Cindy; I would've said the same exact thing _months _ago."

Elena gave him a dirty look, which Damon ignored.

"But now, I realized how _right _this relationship is between Elena and me. I'm ready."

Cindy tried to hold her smile. "Alright. Let's get started on the questions then."

She handed out a mini-white board to each of them, handing them two Expo markers.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Elena and Damon answered in unison.

_"Alright, then. Where is your favorite place to hang out together?" _

Elena and Damon wrote frantically on their white boards. When they were finished, they held them up.

**Elena- the park. It's where Damon proposed. **

**Damon- the bed. It's where…you know… ^ ^**

Damon smirked at Elena's reaction to his answer.

Cindy laughed. "He _is _good in the sack, isn't he?"

Elena cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah."

"…which brings us to our next question: _What's your favorite type of sex?" _

Damon seemed amused with the answer he wrote. Elena took time to think it out.

**Damon- make-up sex. It's so hot when she's angry at me. **

**Elena- I never really got a say. It was always Damon's choice. **

When Damon saw her answer, he frowned slightly. _Was he _that _dominant of a fiancé?_

He must've said that out loud, because Elena and Cindy were nodding at him; Elena was nodding grimly, while Cindy couldn't help but smirk.

"Hot, Damon. _Very _hot."

"Alright, Question #3_: How did you two meet_?"

**Elena- the lighthouse, where my movie was taking place. We had to do another take because he stormed onto the set just because he was being obnoxious and a diva, saying 'there's not enough mascara in my dressing room!' I had no idea why he was even on the **_**set. **_

**Damon- …I'd rather not say.**

The blond woman laughed again. "_I _definitely miss the old Damon. He was _super-ultra _sexy. Next question: _Damon and Elena—do either of you get along with your future mother-in-laws?" _

Both Elena and Damon were frowning at that question, but their markers were scribbling away, anyway.

**Damon- dead. **

**Elena- dead.**

Cindy was surprised. "_Oh. _I'm sorry."

Elena and Damon glanced at each other. _She didn't sound sorry. _

Elena added to herself—_she sounds like she's trying to get inside of Damon's pants._

Cindy composed herself quickly and moved on to the next question. "Damon, what did Elena have to do to be with a worldwide supermodel like you?"

Elena growled and muttered to herself while writing her results on the board, while Damon was chuckling to himself.

**Elena- actually, **_**he **_**blackmailed **_**me. **_**I refused to go on one date with him, so he did horrifying things to me until I did. But, surprisingly, I ended up falling for him anyways. **

**Damon- Oh, Cindy, Elena had to **_**beg. **_**She wouldn't stop following me and she kept **_**begging **_**and **_**begging **_**until I agreed to finally spend one dinner with her. Then, surprisingly, I fell for her. **

"And it's too bad that you did, Damon," Cindy muttered to herself. Unfortunately, everyone heard.

_"That's it," _Elena stood, up, dropping her pen and board, sauntering towards Cindy with a menacing expression on her face. She was tired of Cindy flirting with her fiance. Enough was enough.

Damon stopped her. "Baby," he murmured in her ear, pulling her back on the couch, "we're almost done."

Exhausted, Elena's head leaned against Damon's shoulder.

Cindy acted like that had never happened.

"One last question—_where would you choose to go on your honeymoon?" _

Damon and Elena held up both their boards.

**Elena- somewhere where I can be happy to spend time with Damon, yet spend time with my wonderful family and friends. **

**Damon- somewhere where I can get kinky with Elena, and be away from family and friends. ^ ^**

Elena and Damon look at each other in surprise. "You wanna _what?" _they both accused in unison.

"Wow, you two seem to be complete opposites," Cindy stated the obvious.

Damon smiled a genuine smile. "And we both know that opposites attract."

"You got that right," Elena said, grinning.

Damon bent his head down to meet Elena's lips, not caring who was watching.

The camera closed in on the hot and heavy couple, and Cindy could only glare and watch in jealousy.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please review! I hoped you all like this AU one-shot!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

{This fanfic is about Elena Gilbert-a movie star-and Damon Salvatore-a supermodel-together engaged as a couple. Hear what they say about eachother on a talk show. ;)}


End file.
